Gaming continues to grow throughout the United States. The primary area of growth in recent years relates to slot machines and related electronic casino games, including skill-based games. Skill-based games have been approved by numerous states, including Nevada.
Moreover, slot machines and other electronic gaming devices can become stale after being on the casino floor for long periods of time.
Thus, it would be advantageous to develop new, exciting gaming devices with or without skill-based features.